Filosofía
by Insomnio
Summary: Theodore Nott sabe muy bien que no hay que fiarse de las mujeres. Piensan una cosa y dicen otra muy distinta, y todo eso mientras sonríen con las malas intenciones ocultas bajo la lengua. Y luego está ella.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío, si lo fuera, habría más protagonismo de Slytherin.

PD: Va con dedicatoria especial a la señorita Anna, cuyo Theo/Luna sigo esperando. Espero que atrapes a tu musa y la encierres en un sótano oscuro hasta que haga su trabajo.

* * *

"And girls they want to have fun  
oh girls just want to have fun"

(Cyndi Lauper)

Theodore Nott sabe muy bien que no hay que fiarse de las mujeres.

Son extrañas, incomprensibles. Y siempre, siempre, hay algo detrás de ellas, que nunca es bueno para el género masculino. Piensan una cosa y dicen otra muy distinta, y todo eso mientras sonríen con las malas intenciones ocultas bajo la lengua. Todas las chicas de las que se rodea, ladinas y slytherins, ambicionan, planean, y si se tercia la circunstancia te convierten en poco más que una ficha de su juego. Y por supuesto, nunca te preguntan si estas de acuerdo: te arrastran como huracanes y tú sólo puedes dejarte llevar. Sin embargo, sabe que no tienen porqué llevar la serpiente en su escudo para ser incomprensibles. No, que va, Theodore será callado pero no es tonto, y conoce bien su entorno.

Cuando una chica quiere, algo, hará lo que sea para conseguirlo. _Lo-que-sea_. Todas tienen su estilo, por supuesto.

Pansy es escandalosa. Cuando quiere algo, lo pide a gritos. Monta escenitas, insiste con sus preguntas, te mira con esos oscuros ojos tan grandes para su pequeño rostro y si es necesario, incluso suplica. No es difícil negarle algo a Pansy porque siempre puedes convencerla de que lo que quiere es otra cosa… siempre y cuando no se trate de Malfoy. La pequeña Parkinson nunca está dispuesta a razonar cuando se trata de Malfoy.

Daphne es más sutil. Ella no grita, su dignidad le impide montar un numerito. En cambio, se sienta a tu lado y te mira con esos ojos felinos. Sonríe, y tu estomago da un giro te guste o no. Roza tu brazo, y empieza a hablar. No para hasta que te convence de que actuando como ella quiere no le haces un favor a ella: te lo haces a ti mismo. Y sólo cuando su embriagadora presencia desaparece entre taconeos y contoneos de caderas te das cuenta de que se ha salido con la suya.

Millicent…. Es Millicent, ni más ni menos. No es guapa, ni tiene carisma, y ni siquiera sabe decir "por favor", pero es casi tan grande como Crabbe y Goyle y sus puños son más elocuentes que mil palabras. Si ella te pide algo, tienes que redactar tu testamento antes de negarte. Y la misma norma se aplica para la protegida de Millicent, Tracey. Como una princesita mimada, ella no te pide directamente un favor. ¿Para qué? Su mejor amiga se encargará de que sus deseos se cumplan. Theodore siempre ha sabido quién lleva la correa de esa relación.

Theodore Nott no sabe demasiado sobre las otras chicas, pero no las considera tan diferentes a las de Slytherin. Podrán llevar distintos escudos en sus túnicas, pero en el fondo todas son iguales.

A veces, se ha fijado en que Granger, con toda su inteligencia, recurre a enfados y regañinas para salirse con la suya. Sí, señoras y señores, Hermione Granger no siempre está dispuesta a razonar. Y sus dos grandes amigos, la comadreja y San Potter acaban por ceder a las órdenes de su regia majestad de sangre sucia. La chica Weasley usa un método más similar al de Millicent, pero más elegante: ella no te muestra sus músculos, ella desenfunda la varita a toda velocidad y alardea de sus conocimientos en maldiciones. Conocimientos que no son un farol...y hay que admitir que cuando esos ojos marrones centellean, nadie en Hogwarts está a salvo.

Abott, con su corbata amarilla y sus mejillas sonrosadas, se convierte en la niñita de los ojos de sus compañeros: sonrisas de oreja a oreja, pucheros cuando no sale bien y tres o cuatro lágrimas de cocodrilo consiguen que se salga con la suya y que todos se crean más felices. Bones, en cambio... lo pide una vez. Y otra. E insiste hasta que lo tiene. No en vano en Hufflepuff se caracterizan por su tenacidad.

Chang es una hipócrita. Oh sí, lo es. Con toda la inteligencia que se supone que los Ravenclaw tienen, ella no usa su cerebro. ¿Chantaje emocional? ¿Para qué si puede inclinarse un poco hacía ti, sonreír mucho, llevarte a su terreno… y usando sus encantos convencerte de sus ideales. Pero si luego piensas en ella sólo como un cuerpo, se indigna. Un poco como Daphne, sólo que sin admitir que en el fondo es una _zorra._

Y luego está ella. Luna Lovegood. Extraña como ella sola, más rara que una sonrisa sincera de Snape. Ella argumenta (sin coherencia) gorjea, gesticula mucho, y te mira con ojos azules brillantes. Hasta ahí, podría ser un intento de acercamiento, una forma de congraciarse contigo para salirse con la suya y todo parecería normal. Pero luego se inclina, te susurra un secreto sobre criaturas que no existen y se marcha satisfecha. Parece que quiere pedirte algo, pero no, solo quiere compartir su alegría. Ella nunca pide nada, pero siempre tiene una sonrisa que dar a cambio.

Y puede que sea por eso, o por que sus ojos son demasiado azules, por lo que Theodore Nott año tras año se encarga de ayudarla concediéndole el favor que nunca pide a nadie. Recupera las cosas que sus compañeros esconden por todo el castillo y las deja dónde ella puede encontrarlas. Se asegura de que nadie aproveche un pasillo solitario para meterse con ella. E incluso, intenta comprender qué son los nargles, apartando a un lado la razón.

Theodore Nott sabe muy bien que no hay que fiarse de las mujeres. Pero puede que por ella estuviese dispuesto a replantearse su filosofía.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** No sé que es esto, sinceramente. De verdad que no. Voy a dejarlo en que el ocio excesivo y la radio encendida no son sanos. Debería escribir una carta a sanidad informando sobre los efectos secundarios que eso conlleva.


End file.
